That Demon's Mate
by J.K Jasmine
Summary: Humans and demons have been living together for centuries. Despite the demons' nature, humans and demons can never be mated together. But what happens when this tradition is broken? What happens when a royal demon chooses a human as his mate? This story follows Sebastian Michaelis and Julianne Wilson faces their challenges and struggles in their forbidden love and relationship.
1. Chapter 1

To tell the truth, this is my first fan-fic that I ever wrote. Well, I actually have this idea in my mind long time ago and decided to share this story with the readers on this site. I have always love the manga way better than the anime with all its amazing character and its thrilling adventurous plot of the story. It's obvious that one of the character that I'm talking about is our favourite demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I have always wanted to know his life in demon's realm and that is how I came up with an idea of this fanfic. I will reveal his life in his world sooner in the chapter. I would love to say that how much I love reviews and suggestions from the readers. Happy Reading!

**proclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I only own Julianne and the characters I introduce.

* * *

Chapter 1

The sun has completed its trip for the day, and has now been replaced by gleaming stars. It is a cool, windy night. The sound of the swaying trees and rustling of leaves could be heard. Briefly, the sky is now illuminated with the light of the moon. For a shadowy moment, it looks like the moon was succumbed to the veil of cloud cover. Patiently, it waited for the clouds to pass, waiting for the moment it would shine brighter once again in that velvet sky. Sebastian ready his young master to the bed after a long, tiring day in the city investigating the case assigns by the Queen's butler. After a few centuries living in a demon's realm, finally, that demon is summoned by a soul that he has been longing for which is a soul that will be able to satisfy his insatiable hunger. That demon makes a contract with that soul of pride by granting his wishes and in return consuming the soul of that young earl mercilessly in the end. Being the butler of his young master is never boredom for that demon with all the thrilling adventure he had with his young master. After finishing prepares that current owner of the phantomhive manor to bed, Sebastian inspects the spacious mansion again before slipping into the kitchen to finish his trivial task for the day.

The presence of the other demon in the kitchen could be descry by Sebastian at the moment he enters into the kitchen. The Dark mist starts to form on the wall which opens the portal between the demon's realm and the human'realm. The dark mist starts to engulf the spaces in the kitchen slowly. A young demon with short blonde hair and brown eyes emerges from that portal and kneel down before Sebastian.

"Please forgive me for the intrusion My Prince, I was sent by Lord Lucifer to deliver My Prince this important message."

Sebastian did't show any sign of threaten towards his underling that are now in charge of his mansion in the hell. " What do Father wishes to tell me?"

"Lord Lucifer ordered me inform My Prince that, it is time for My Prince to find a mate to instruct the mansion and the other demons that were of charges of My Prince as one of the legal owner of the mansion while My Prince is away from hell. The demons are on rampant without the presence of My Prince as they are now doing things as they wish and this worries Lord Lucifer."

Sebastian eyes turn into swirling red while letting out a growl towards that young demon. " I thought I have given you the obligation to watch over my mansion and the other demons while I'm away."

That blonde demon are not dare to meet his eyes with Sebastian's." I'm nothing compare to My Prince. I'm just an underling who follows orders given by My Prince. Only the words from My Prince and My Prince's mate are able to bind us once again. Many noble demoness are now striving to be My Prince' have started to become restless as My Prince is the only royal demon who does not have a mate. Lord Lucifer also suggested My Prince to find a mate among the nobles."

"It's impossible for me to find a mate among the nobles as they are not compatible enough to be my mate. The scent and the taste of their blood are not strong enough to bind myself with them. It seems that it will consume a longer time until I'm able to find my destined mate. Inform Father that I will be back as soon as possible after finishing the contract with my current master."

"Very well My Prince. Then I should excuse myself now. I will have to deliver My Prince's message to Lord Lucifer. I wish that My Prince will be able to find a mate as soon as possible." That blonde demon's straightens his body posture and bow before Sebastian before leaving into the demon's realm as the dark mist that are engulfing the kitchen are now gone.

Sebastian then letting out a smirk while covering halves of his face with his palm, " My my, now where am I suppose to find you My Mate?"

* * *

"Idiot! Now because of your shitty car, we will have to walk all way to the city to watch the musical show." Julianne scolded her best friend Kelly that are now walking together with her along the busy roadside.

"How the hell am I suppose to know that my car will break down at the most important moment. Do you think that I speak car language. Maybe next time I should question my car the reason why it broke down right in front of you. So that you will never put the blame on me again."

"Alright I 'm sorry Kelly. It's just I am too tired after helping my foster parents to watch over their shop yesterday."

Kelly then turn and look at Julianne with a gloomy face. " Your foster parents must have been hard towards you after their first child was born."

"No Kelly, I must be grateful towards them. If it were not because of them, I might not be watching all our favorite drama series and musical show together .Sometimes I really wish that I could meet my real parents. I wanted to ask them the reason they dumped me."

Kelly starts to hold Julianne's hand while comforting her. " Everything will be fine Julianne. I will always be by your side when you need me."

"Thank you moron." Julianne punches Kelly's stomach lightly as both of them smile happily.

As they walk trough the town, Julianne notices a fortune teller shop that were located across the road afar. " Kelly, look over there! It's the fortune teller shop. Let's get our fortune read."

"Tch, that sort of things are so lame. Do you still believe in fortune telling in this era? If you wanna get your fortune read then go ahead. I will just wait here while checking out some accessories shop around here."

"Fine then." Julianne pouted while crossing the road to check out her fortune in the shop.

The moment when she enters into the shop, she is able to smell the jasmine scent of sambrani* overwhelming the shop. The scent is soothing as she feels relaxed while searching for the owner of the shop.

"May I help you, young lady?" A feminine voice came behind of Julianne. As she turns around, she saw an Indian woman in her middle age in her traditional clothing welcoming her into the shop.

"Yes, I would love my fortune to be read."

"Then please proceed to this special room, the charges will be 20 pounds." That indian woman directed Julianne to sit in a special room which was filled with their deity picture on the wall and the smoke of sambrani engulfing the spaces of the room completely.

"Please show me your right hand ." That Indian woman started to chant in her own language with her eyes closed while holding Julianne's right hand.

"A small problems occur before you enters into this shop?"

"Yes, my friend's car broke down, but how do you..."

"ssshhhhh, do not speak so much. Just give me a yes or no to the questions asked to you."

"Al...alright. I'm sorry."

"Lately your parents are paying more attention towards your younger sister?"

"Yes ..."

"It seems that something unexpected will happens towards you today." While that Indian woman is in deep meditation to interpret Julianne's fortune, suddenly she flings Julianne's hands away while looking at Julianne shockingly. " Ple...please leave. Do not enter into my shop ever again. You can keep the money with you."

Julianne was shocked at the way that Indian woman treated her as she is chasing Julianne out of the shop. "What is it? What happens? I need to know this this. Please tell me!" Julianne begged that Indian woman.

"That being that is defy by God will be after you. Your destiny will soon be tied with that being for eternity in hell."

"That being? In hell? Wh...what are you talking about?" Before Julianne could get the reply, that Indian woman slams the door of her shop to prevent Julianne from barging into the shop again.

"Julianne! Have you get your fortune read!?" A brunette waved her hand towards Julianne across the road.

Julianne is giving an unpleasant smile towards her close friend while crossing the road again. She is still in her deep though of what that Indian woman told her just now.

"Julianne! Watch out!" Kelly shouted from across the road to warn her friend after noticing a red Lamborghini are speeding towards Julianne.

* * *

In a blink of second Julianne's body is tossed over by the car. But she does not feel the pain after being hit by the car. Her vision start to blur. Everything that happens around her seems like a dream towards her. Half consciously, she realizes that she keeps on falling from the sky. She then falls on the branches of a tree enough to support the weight of her body.

"Sebastian!" The trio barge into Ciel's business room as Baldroy and Finnian are hugging Sebastian's leg.

That butler then letting out a sigh while remain calm as always, " Seriously what is it this time?"

"A...a... young woman... we saw a young woman fell from the sky and fell on the branches of the tree.

"Fell from the sky? How is that possible? I agree that weird things are happening around my manor lately but people falling from the sky is totally ridiculous." That current owner of the Phantomhive manor questioned them in disbelief.

"We did young master! We saw it happens before us. She is still there lying unconsciously on the branches of the tree." The trio convinced their young master.

Sebastian then puts his hand on his chin as he is in deep thought. " Should we check out that young woman that they were talking about young master?"

"Seriously, why usually this sort of weird stuff happens around my manor lately." Ciel slams his document on his table before following the trio as Sebastian tagging along with his young master.

"The...there she is." Mei-Rin voiced out. When Ciel looks at Julianne, he is surprised of her features that looks alike of his late mother, Lady Racheal. Ciel is able to feel this nostalgic feeling when he looks at her. Ciel's limb started to weaken and he feels that his body is getting weaker.

"Young master?" That demon called out of his young master's name.

"Sebastian, bring her down from the tree and place her in a guest room. I should return to my room now. Make sure to investigate about her right after she woke up."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian then claps his hand to instruct Baldroy and Finnian to accompany young master into the manor again while Mei-Rin prepares the guest room for Julianne. Before Sebastian could reaches Julianne, the branch of the tree broke as she falls from the tree. In a flash of second, that demon catches her slender frame while observing her. Her face is scraped by the branches of the tree when she falls. Blood starts to rush out from her flawless white skin from the cut on her face. Sebastian is able to smell the sweet scent of her blood that he has never smell before in his lifetime as a demon, he then uses his piercing cold tongue to lick her blood from the wound on her face.

"This...this can't be true." Sebastian is unable to describe the sensual feeling he had when he tasted Julianne's blood. He then letting out a smirk while looking at Julianne, " finally after a long century I have found my destined mate."

* * *

**Author's Note : ***Sambrani is a thick, shapeless and lumpy rock-like material, is a fragrant substance that are use by the indians for purifies and protection from the evil purpose . They will also use this when they worshiping their deity . The smoke is also known to be an excellent cure for respiratory ailments. It also has antiseptic and anti-inflammatory properties.


	2. Chapter 2

**Proclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I only own Julianne and the characters i introduce.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sebastian carries her to a room overwhelms by the smell of light fragrance of the roses. It's cream walls were set off by the gloomy blue colored wall paper trim. He gently lay her on the bed while observing her slyly while staring at her lovely and smooth legs that are exposed till her mid thigh. Even though all the demoness have their body exposed all the time in his realm but it seems that he is not contented to see her in that outfit that will be able to seduce other man. "_I should hold sway over her_." Of course that royal demon was agile enough to place her in the room that was closer to his. The leer on his face was clearly shown as he stares at her soft and pink lips. Now, he seems to understand the reason of his brothers in hell are captivated by their mate and the reason why they have become the demons greatest treasure. Unlike humans, demons are bound only to their mate for eternity. As their bond deepens, they will be able to read each other thoughts and emotions unconditionally. "_ I should quickly put an end to the matter concerning my young master and bring her to my home as soon as possible."_

His gaze is riveted on her body, then move over her face slowly staring at her fresh cut on her face. As a demon, he does not posses the ability to heal a human unless trough the act of sharing blood. Without any hesitation, Sebastian uses his teeth to pull off his silky and white gloves revealing completely his hand with his contract mark on the back of his hand and his dark fingernails. By using his sharp fangs, that demon pierces through his pale skin causing his blood to flow out and shed the drop of his blood on the cut on her face. In a flash of second, the cut on her face is healed leaving her skin flawless. Looking at her defenseless sleeping visage, it urges him the need to tease her. Slowly, Sebastian's lips move to hers. As he is about to make his initial advance, a female voice is echoed from the hallway to the room. It was the maid of the phantomhive, Meyrin. Her loud voice causes him to pull away from Julianne calmly. That demon then letting out a sigh knowing that he has to attend his young master, _" I guess I will have to leave this anticipation for later times."_

He brings out a blanket from the wardrobe and cloak it over her slender butler take a last glimpse of her look before he left her in the guest room but his attention is then diverted towards a capacious sequined blue and black tapestry handbag on the table near to her bed that were found by him just now. Before carrying Julianne into the room, that butler found her handbag on the ground and decided to bring it along together with him. That butler is curious to find out the content in her bag. Due to lack of time, he left her handbag in the wardrobe of his room before attending to his young master.

* * *

Sebastian enters his young master's business room after getting the permission from the young earl. " Is there anything you need young master?"

Ciel put down his document on his table that he have been working on it few days ago and look at his butler, " Is she not awake yet?"

"She is still unconscious My Lord. I had placed her in the guest room and she is taking rest in the room now. It seems that she might take some time to be fully conscious My Lord. Is there anything My Lord wish to know about her?"

"I will need you to investigate about her right after she is conscious. There is something about her that reminisce me to someone that is valuable to me." Ciel stared at the spaces of the room with the sorrow and gloomy look on his face.

"Yes My Lord." Sebastian is discontented with his young master's order to know about Julianne thoroughly. But of course as a butler and as per contract between them, he will have to carry out his young master's order faithfully without any failure.

"A strange young lady in strange clothing, isn't it true Baldroy?" A question was directed by a young boy with large , turquoise eyes and pale skin to the current chef of the phantomhive manor.

"That is what I thought too, her clothing is strange and inappropriate for a young lady to be wear. But the biggest mystery here was, how she could be able to lie unconsciously on the branches of the tree. It must be difficult for her to even climb up onto that tree. " The American veteran with dirty blond hair and turquoise eyes replied the gardener while having a short break in the kitchen together.

"I guess we will just leave everything to Sebastian and young master to decide upon her." Finnian replied Baldroy while fixing his red bobby pins on his fringe.

* * *

While everyone in that household are busy with their chores, Julianne starts to be conscious in the guest room that she was placed in by Sebastian. She sits on her bed and look around the room that are now stranger to her. Her vision star to blur out again and her head is now crushing in severe pain. Weird images that she has not seen before this started to appear in her mind continuously. No matter how much she visualizes the images again, it will eventually disappear. The only vision she saw in her mind is the images of herself as a small child with a tall man with a gentle looking green eyes and a warm smile on his face looking after her by staying by her side till she falls asleep again. Julianne let out a gasp when the next vision is where she saw that same man spreading his black wings from his back and protecting her while hiding her between of his wings. As she touches his soft wings, that man said to her,_ " I will surely come to take you with me when it's time."_

_"What was that vision I saw just now? Who is that man and where am I? Am I being kidnapped?_ When Julianne look around the room again, she stands up from her bed. She starts heading to the door knob of her room. When she opens the door, a black cloak butler with a smirk on his face is standing in front of her. The smirk on his face sends chill down her spine which causes her heart to beat faster than usual. She has this unexplainable weird and joy feeling when she looks at him. The leer on his face is clear shown as Julianne is now trembling in fear and confusion.

* * *

I have uploaded a drawing of Julianne on my deviant account to help the readers to visualize her while reading this fic . I will post the link on my fanfiction profile .

Then , i will see you guys in the next chapter .


	3. Chapter 3

**Proclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I only own Julianne and the characters i introduce.

* * *

Chapter 3

"My my, are you really in hurry to leave? Do you think I will ever let go of you?"

It is obvious that the double meaning of Sebastian's words seems like a kidnapper's threat towards her. As Julianne takes her step back away from that demon butler, he slowly approaches near her leaving only a little space between them. Her step is hindered by the bed behind of her. In a quick reflex, she immediately keeps her body in a fighting position.

"Beware Mr. kidnapper, I don't why I am here and who are you, but I am the black belt champion in Karate. If you dare to approach me even just an inch, I will break your handsome face."

Sebastian is speechless after listening to his mate's offensive threat towards him. It makes that demon to smile in amusement. For the first time in his demon's life never he is amused by any other human except for his young master. " You are rather amusing to me."

"I will make you regret for spitting out that words!" As she swings her fist towards his face, he grabs her thin wrist in one hold.

_"Damn it! How can this tail clothed man can be this strong!?"_ Julianne thought to herself as she struggles from Sebastian's clutch on her wrist.

Julianne tried using her knee to knock his stomach off but was grabbed by that demon hands. Her body movement is impeded by him completely leaving her defenseless in his clutches.

"I actually do prefer when a lady is dominant." Sebastian whispered into her ear while using his hand sliding up her thigh which makes her to blush.

* * *

While Ciel is checking his documents in his business room, suddenly he is startled of the sound of breaking of vase from the upper floor. The trio then came barging into Ciel's room.

"Young master are you alright? We heard a sound of something breaks inside of this manor!?"

The current owner of the Phantomhive manor letting out a sigh while rubbing his temple, " Indeed, it seems that the sound came from the guest room on the upper floor. Let's head to the room now."

"You can't young master, it might endanger your life. Let us take care of this matter." The trio stand in front of the door of the earl's room blocking his way out of the room.

"That is why I have the three of you to protect me if something happens to me. Everything that happens in my manor is also my responsibilities. Are the three of you are trying to defy my order?"

"But young master …."

" Let us put an end to this pointless discussion and head to the room now."

"Ye...yes , young master!"

* * *

"The rest of you please wait behind of me, let me take a look at the condition inside of this room first." Baldroy said to Finnian , Meyrin and also to his young master while rolling his sleeves up.

When Baldroy opens the door, a pillow came flying straight to his face as the three of them look at Baldroy in shock. The three of them try to peek into that room and find that the guest room room is in mess with Julianne standing inside of the room throwing things from that room towards Sebastian as that demon is dodging all the things thrown at him.

"Sebastian, what is actually happening here?" Ciel enters into the room while staring at both of them .

Sebastian kneel down before his young master, " it seems that our argument has startled young master."

"An argument?"

"Yes, it was an argument young master, it seems that she misunderstood us as her kidnapper."

Ciel then letting out a sigh again while walking towards her. " Are you alright? From the statement of my butler, it seems that you misunderstood us as you kidnapper. But I want to assure you that we actually found you lying unconsciously outside of my manor and so I decided to bring you into this manor. I deeply regret for all this misunderstanding."

After hearing the explanation from the little earl, she hides her face in embarrassment. " This is so embarrassing, I actually thought that I was actually kidnapped and make a mess out of this room. I'm deeply sorry for my action."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes I am."

"Then may I know your name?"

"It's Julianne. Julianne Wilson.

"Then, Miss Julianne, care to join me during dinner."

"I am glad to.

"Then, I will be meeting you during dinner. Sebastian, follow me to my room while the three of you clean up this room."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirk at Julianne before he leaves that room following his young master leaving the trio together with her .

"That pervert...!" Julianne thought to herself while clenching her fist."

* * *

As Ciel enter to his business room again and sits on his chair, he stared at his butler, " What has actually happens in that room, this is so unlikely you, Sebastian ."

"What is it do you actually mean young master?"

"Stop playing dumb, Sebastian. With your demonic power you can actually make her to become unconscious in just a flash of second but it seems that you do not do anything towards her."

"Yes I can, but I will not do anything risky to harm My Mate."

Ciel is shocked after listening the replied that demon gave towards him. He can't help but letting out a snicker. " A mate? Can a demon like you understand the concept of love?"

"It's true that we are a creature that feels nothing at all, we are cold and merciless. Our only intention is to devour the souls of human by tearing up their flesh merciless. But It is not true that we actually cannot possessed any emotions at all. Some of the demons even managed to learn about this feeling and fall for a human but not in a sense that a human would. Unlike humans, the bond that you create during marriage is meaningless and nothing at all, but two souls become one that is all. But for us when finding a mate, we will share our every breath, entire being and every heartbeat and we become truly one for all eternity."

"This is interesting. I might actually think to let her stay in this manor for this interesting show."

Sebastian shot a glare towards his young master while his young master smirk towards his butler in amusement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Proclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its character. I only own Julianne and the characters i introduce.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ciel brings his body forward and uses the back of his hands to rest his chin while using his elbows to support his hands on the table. "I am really curious Sebastian. I wonder if she knows that her destiny will soon be tied with a being like you and that you are a demon at the first place? I wonder what her reaction will be?"

Sebastian then replies his young master with a calm expression on his face, " I'm afraid that the questions that young master directed towards me are irrelevant to our contract. If there is nothing else, then I would like to excuse myself as I will have to prepare for dinner."

That current owner of the Phantomhive manor is irritated by the replied given by his butler while staring at the door that Sebastian used to exit from his room. Ciel's emotion is disturbed since Julianne arrives into his manor, he is unable to describe the longing feeling he felt whenever he looks at her. That feeling he has towards Julianne is the same feeling he had when he was with his parents. That young earl then assures himself that he must have feel that way because she looks alike his mother. All he knows that he must accomplish his revenge towards those who betrayed and defiled the name of Phantomhive and let them have a taste of the humiliation and the pain he suffered.

* * *

As Meyrin tidy up the blanket on the bed, she said to Julianne, "Miss Julianne, we have clean the mess inside of this room. Then, we will take our leave."

"I am really sorry for causing to much of trouble to all of you. Thank you so much for willing to take care of my hospitality."

As Julianne thanking the trio, all of them blush as that is the first time a guest thanking them for the things they did. "This is nothing at all Miss Julianne, we..." . Before Finnian could say anything towards Julianne, his conversation is interrupted by the butler of that manor as that butler clearing up his throat.

"Everyone, if you have done cleaning up this room, then please proceed to your own respective chores now!" Sebastian scolded the trio with a stern face which causes all of them to run out of that room immediately

"Sebastian is so scary today!" The trio cried out while running out from that room.

"Why are you scolding them? They must have been tired cleaning this room. Poor them, they deserve some rest too."

Sebastian shot a cold glare towards her."I do not like it."

"Huh!? What is it you do not like?"The moment when he shot a icy glare towards her, she is afraid of him. It takes her much courage to speak back towards that demon. Julianne is curious to know what is it that actually makes that demon to be unsatisfied with.

"I do not like it when other man staring at your flesh."

She is shocked from the replied given by him and thought to herself, "_ this person, why is he talking as if he owns me_?"

"What is it are you talking about, Sebastian?" For the first time, Julianne called that demon by his name given by Ciel. She gets to know of his name when Ciel called him out from the room just now after directing the servants to clean up the mess in the room.

"It seems that you have known my name. Then I do not have the need to introduce myself anymore." Sebastian walks towards her as she step away from him again. As this time, he pulls her towards him leaving her no route to escape from him.

"I want to be the only one to touch and look at your skin." As he whispers into her ears, her heart jolted and her pulse pounded which leaves her blushing . Her limbs started to weaken as she falls onto Sebastian's broad body while her hand grips on his sleeves tightly.

"The moment when I looked at you, I wanted you to be mine alone."

"What... is it are you... talking about, Sebastian? We... just met... today . How... can you take... things this... fast?"

"I wanted to assure you that I am not the patient type."

Julianne try to muster up her courage again and pulled away from him. When Julianne looks into his eye, her body froze as she is now totally enrapture by his gaze. She can see that there is no lies in his cold eyes which send shivers down her spine and she realizes that she is by no means blind to his attraction which makes her powerless to resist him.

"Julianne..." A seductive and sweet whisper from that demons lips fell against her cold ear. " I want to greedily ravish you. I wish of you to make a deep scratch on my body by using your claw the moment I ravish you completely. I want to touch you and pin you down beneath me so hard to hear your screams that fill the room, shake the walls while I grunt in return. I want you to be mine and mine alone. And wait for you to beg out for more as you called out for my name …."

Sebastian can be able to see that his mate are now drowning in his seduction. Slowly, Sebastian caresses her smooth skin as he brings his lips towards her. Her eyes is closed and her lips parted a little leaving route for Sebastian's lips to fuse with hers for the first time. As both of them are drowning in ecstasy and almost have their lips fuse, a loud explosive voice came from the kitchen which has startled both of them.

She quickly pushes Sebastian away after realizing that she is caught by her own embarrassment. In a flash of second, Sebastian's eyes start turning into glowing and slitting red eyes.

"It seems that I will have to leave to the kitchen now to monitor things back to usual and prepare for dinner. I will send Meyrin to help you to change your outfit for dinner."

"After preparing my young master to bed, I will attend to you." He whispered into her ear before heading out of the room.

As Julianne watches Sebastian leaving her room, she sits on her bed while remembering the flashback of what happens between her and Sebastian just now.

"_ What has actually gone into me_ ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Proclaimer: **I do own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I only own Julianne and the characters i introduce.

* * *

Chapter 5

Her cheeks turn scarlet as her heart throbbing non-stop. Even she has been around with guys and has them as her close friends in martial art classes she had attended, this is the first time she is flustered by a man she first met. "_This is so insane, how can he confess to me just like that without even get to know about them. That tail clothed man is definitely suffering from some kind of psychotic disease. Could it be that he is a player when it comes to a woman ?With that look of his, he must have seduce many woman and lure them to bed. He must be really experience in that sort of stuff. It will be embarrassing if he finds out that I'm actually a virgin. And he is so strong! I have defeated most of the man with my self-defense skills before this. That is why with my skills I should have knocked him down but it seems that he is able to read my moves and hold my moves with just a grasp. I shouldn't careless about this. No matter what happens, I_ _should get myself escape from this place and get back to my home as soon as possible_. " All the possible thoughts she could ever think about Sebastian start clouding in her mind while thinking of her escape plan tonight.

When Meyrin enters into her room, she finds Julianne sitting on her bed while covering her face fully with her hand.

"Miss Julianne?"

As soon as the maid calls her name, she looks at Meyrin and find out that the maid staring at her in surprise.

"Miss….Julianne…, your face is blushing red."

"Huh!?" Julianne quickly covers her cheeks in embarrassment again.

"Did something happens, Miss Julianne?"

"It's nothing seriously." Julianne replied that current sniper who is working for the Queen's guard dog of that manor with a sheepish smile. Of course she wouldn't want anyone to catch her in that embarrassing situation with that butler of that household.

"I have been instructed by Mr. Sebastian to help Miss Julianne to change the outfit for dinner with our young master. He also mentions that Miss Julianne should get attired properly before making an appearance in front of our young master." Meyrin held out a beautiful blue silk gown with delicate lace and ribbon trim of late Lady Rachael towards Julianne.

"_That tail clothed man, he must be having something else on his mind_."

That strawberry blonde head then touches the fabric of that Victorian gown that is given by Meyrin. "The color of this gown is really beautiful and the fabric is so soft. It somehow gives out nostalgic and calm feelings towards me. If words could describe perfection, this would be it. This gown is the most faultless, the first most beautiful gown I ever seen in my life."

"Indeed Miss Julianne, this gown belongs to the late mother of our young master. Mr. Tanaka had told us before that this gown were one of her favorites."

"Then I shouldn't be wearing this gown. It must have been precious towards your young master."

"You have been mistaken Miss Julianne. Our young master is the one who actually gave order to Mr. Sebastian to give this gown for Miss Julianne to be wear."

"That kid…. What was he actually been thinking of letting a mere stranger to wear the precious gown of his late mother."

"Did you say something, Miss Julianne?"

"No, it's nothing."

* * *

"It's difficult to breathe in this thing called corset on my body. I don't really understand why woman wear these things. I wonder how do woman in this era are able to survive with it. I started to have my respect for them."

"Well Miss Julianne, corset is to be wear by the woman as it was thought of as a medical necessity. It is believed that a woman as we are was very fragile, and needed assistance from some form of stay to hold us up. Even girls as young as three or four, and probably directed by the best motives, are laced up into bodices." The maid combs the long and silky strawberry blonde hair of Julianne and ties them into a loose bun while leaving her fringe on her face by clipping them to the side with a white bobby pin with flowers design on it.

"_Praise the Lord that I was not born in this time_."

"Miss Julianne, it seems we are ready to proceed to the dining room now. You look really beautiful in this gown Miss Julianne. Then, allows me to chaperon you to the dining hall. Young master will be waiting for us there."

Julianne replies Meyrin with a warm smile while reaches her hand to the maid's hand that were directed towards her.

* * *

"You seems calm, Sebastian."

"I'm always calm, young master. We are unlike humans who easily get uptight and nervous over a trivial matter." That demon butler replied his young master while arranging the silvery on the dining table.

"Are you actually implying that your mate is not important to you?"

Sebastian then let out a sigh. "It seems that my Lord has been asking questions that are not irrelevant to our contract since the arrival of my mate."

"You wouldn't lose anything if you tell me about yourself because in the end nothing will ever change in our contract."

That butler looks at his young master for a few seconds to deem approval before deciding upon telling his young master while letting out a sigh again. "Well young master, after a demon has found a mate, they are considered important to a demon when they will eventually become one and mated for eternity. We demons will be overly attached to them even before we are mated. They will become the air we breathe and an addiction to us. That is why she is important to me."

"Are you not planning to tell her about your nature?"

"She will eventually know when the time comes, My Lord. Let us not take things rush. I have taught you about this, have I not, my little Lord?"

Ciel then shot a deathly glare towards his butler while Sebastian letting out a smirk looking at his young master reaction. When the door of the dining hall is opened, both of them stared towards the door as Meyrin standing in front of the door. Baldroy, Finnian, and Snake were there too, accompanying Julianne into the dining hall together.

"Young master, Miss Julianne is here."

Ciel stand from his chair while waiting for her arrival into the dining hall while Sebastian waiting in anticipation to see his mate in a proper outfit for the first time while standing behind of his young master. When Julianne enters into the dining room, Sebastian and Ciel glance at her with their mouth open as the others staring her in amazement. She is far too peculiar from the first time they met her. The gown of Ciel's late mother fits on her slender frame that sweeps the floor as she walks into the dining room gracefully that a fine lady could ever feign. Her beautiful strawberry blonde hair that have been tied into loose bun with the few strands of her swaying on her face that blends into her appearance dazzles them.

"It's nice to meet you, young Lord. I'm honored to have myself in your favor." Julianne greeted that young earl with a warm and alluring smile which displeases that demon in that dining room.

Ciel is snapped from his gaze while using his hand waving to the chair that was set up next to him. "Please have a sit and join me miss Julianne." The young earl replied her with a warm smile.

"Thank you, young Lord."

Sebastian pulls out the chair for her with a smile on his face as she sits on the chair and replies him with a timid and sheepish smile.

"_I guess I will just act along with this situation and get myself escape from this place tonight."_

Julianne waited for that young earl to have his meals first so that she can be able to imitate and follow the correct protocol on the dining table. She does not realize that as she is having the dinner, Sebastian has been glancing at her while Ciel take few glimpse of her as he is enjoying his meal. To break the awkwardness in the dining room, she then initiates a conversation between her and the young earl.

"The food is really delicious, your chef is indeed talented, young lord."

"I'm afraid that you have been mistaken, Miss Julianne. The food was actually prepared by my butler."

That strawberry blonde stop eating the food and look at Sebastian in surprise.

"_How can this man can be so perfect in everything?_"

"Your butler is indeed talented, young Lord. I like the food of your butler splendidly. I wish I could eat the food made by him everyday"

"It's an honor Miss Julianne, I wish of you to be able to eat my cooking every day, I will take care of your service as befits the hospitality of the Phantomhive, Miss Julianne."

Julianne couldn't stop herself from blushing in front of that demon again while that demon was smiling in amusement teasing his mate indirectly in front of the others.

"Miss Julianne, tomorrow morning I would like to talk to you in my business room concerning about you. Would you care to attend to the matter?"

"I will, young lord." Julianne replied that young earl with a cowardly smile."

"_Of course, you won' be able to find me tomorrow. I will run away from this manor tonight itself"_

The lie that Julianne told to Ciel can be easily descry by that demon clearly by the mimic of her face. It makes him to wonder of what was his mate is actually planning in her mind.

"_My my, no matter what is your plan is, you can never be able to escape from me, my mate."_

* * *

Sebastian finished buttoning the nightshirt of his young master and draped the warm blanket on his young master body. "Then, I will attend to my Lord as usual as every morning. I wish of my young master to have a good sleep tonight." After waiting his young master fall into a deep sleep, Sebastian blows the light from the candelabra that he is holding in that young earl's room before heading out from his young master's room.

"Meyrin, can I know where was my outfit when I first wear before I was in this manor?" Julianne asked the maid as the maid dresses her up in a nightwear.

"Well, Miss Julianne, it has been sent for laundry."

"Could you do me a favor Meyrin, could you bring that outfit back to me now? I left something important in the pocket and it means a lot to me. I can't sleep with that thing beside of me." That strawberry blonde head holds the hand of the maid tightly while showing a desperate face towards her.

"Yes Miss Julianne. I will bring them towards you now."

As Meyrin making her way to the washing room, she accidentally met with the butler of that manor.

"Have you finished attending to Miss Julianne?"

"No Mr. Sebastian. She demanded to bring her outfit that she wore before this to her again. It seems that she kept something important in that outfit."

That demon butler then letting out a fake smile towards Meyrin, "I should take care of this matter, should I. You can take your rest now and leave everything to me."

"Ye…yes, Mr. Sebastian. Thank you!" That maid blushes at Sebastian while walking away from him.

"_Such a discernible lie, my mate. I wonder how should I punish you. "_

* * *

As soon as Meyrin leaves the guest room, Julianne quickly lock the room from the inside and take the blanket from the guest room and tosses them out of the window while tying one end of the blanket to the leg of the bed firmly. She plans on escaping from that manor by climbing down to the ground by using the blanket. Julianne tries climbing down for the first try but her move is impeded by the long nightgown that she was wearing.

"_Damn it, this nightgown hardly makes me to climb down from this window."_

That strawberry blonde head then rolls the night gown till her mid-thigh and tie them to prevent it from falling down to her leg again. She successfully climbs down from the window to the ground for her second try. As soon as she reaches the ground, she runs into woods quickly.

As she runs into the woods, a hand came out from nowhere closes her mouth shut to prevent her from screaming.

"Are you from the Phantomhive, young woman?" A husky voice was whispered into her ear.

"Let us not waste our time dealing with a young woman. We should assassinate everyone from the Phantomhive."Another voice of a man was heard.

"Should't we bring this young woman along with us. It's not like we will be able to have fun with a beautiful woman every day. Our boss will be enlightened if we bring him a beautiful woman such as her towards him." The assassin that is now holding Julianne firmly, slowly slides his hand on her thighs and her hips.

In a quick reflex, Julianne uses her elbow to knock the stomach of the man that is holding her. The man quickly let go of his hold from her. She then threw a swing on his face as the man fell on the ground. "Don't you dare look down to a woman!"

"Damn it, catch her quickly or else she will wake that butler up."

Another man runs towards her to distract her attention while another pointing his gun towards her. When the man fires the gunshot, Sebastian pulls Julianne towards him as the gunshot is hit on to another assassin's chest.

"Sebas….Sebastian?"

"Get into your room now." Sebastian shot an icy glare towards her.

"But…."

"Do you not understand what have been told towards you? I say get into your room now!" Julianne could see a flaming and raging anger inside of Sebastian that are directed towards her. That blonde head quickly runs into the manor.

As soon as Julianne enters into the manor, that demon butler turns and looks at the assassins with a cold expression. He first crushes the head of one of the assassins to dead and slowly head to another assassin that is lying on the ground. As Sebastian approaches that assassin, that assassin drags his body slowly away from that butler. Sebastian then steps on his body. "how dare a mere human as you touches her with your filthy hand." That demon's swirling and slitting red eyes could be seen as now the rustling of leaves and the swaying of trees could be heard.

Looking at that demon's reaction, that assassin begins to cry out and begged for his mercy. With a cold expression on his face, Sebastian tears apart the limbs of his body. The assassin is unable to scream out for help as that demon's hand is inside of his throat. Without any hesitance, Sebastian crushes the heart of that assassin as his hand stabbed out from that assassin's chest and his blood is splashed all over the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Proclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I only own Julianne and the characters i introduce.

* * *

Chapter 6

"We will protect this manor and our young master even if it cost our life!"

Finnian uses his superhuman strength to smash the head of the assassins. Blood and part of their fleshes are spattered on the ground. The head of the assassins are disfigured till they cannot be recognized. Finnian remembers his meeting with his young master for the first time. He was taken in as a gardener of that young earl after escaping from his cruel captivator right after killing all of and his friends were held as a captive and they were kept and locked in cell as far from where the light could reach them. The captors had always treated them cruelly and mercilessly. They were just a specimen to them. They will receive numerous injections each day. Some will even die and some will be left to dead after they were injected. All of them were tattooed into specimen labels by them. One day, the illegal researches carried out by the captors were smelled out by the Queen's guard dog and his butler. To destroy all the evidence, the captors destroyed all their researches and specimens. All of his friends were shot into dead in front of him. Finnian is the only survivor in that incident. His young master is the one who gave him a life free from the darkness and fear. At first his fear had stops him from going outside for it was hard for him to touch things without breaking them. Yet his fear gradually disappear and eventually he enjoys being outdoors since he arrives in that manor.

When the assassins invade the manor, Meyrin go on the offensive. She runs to the western rooftop to take them down. Before working in that manor, Meyrin used to be an incredible sniper and an assassin. She was recruited by Sebastian to work with Queen's guard dog. Since then she has been loyal and dedicated to her young master.

While Finnian and Meyrin aiding in the yard. Snake and Baldroy defend the manor from the inside by playing trick on the assassins so that they are not able to enter into the manor.

* * *

"It's my first time seeing you killing humans with a cold and merciless expression on your face, my dear Sebby." A grim reaper with a long, dark red hair, shark like teeth and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls in typical attire consists of a vest, gloves, red and white striped bow tie, black high-heeled ankle boots and red coat appears before that demon and stands on a branch of a tree while smiling at the demon.

"Mr. Grell." Sebastian shot a cold glare towards that red grim reaper.

"Ohhhh Sebby, such an icy king you are. I'm starting to have goose bumps all over my body. The glare of yours set my body aflame."

"What is your business here, Mr Grell? "

"Of course I'm here to collect the souls of the dead. What did you expect a job of a grim reaper. But after seeing your cold glare, it turns me on. It makes to imagine how violent can you be. I'm really excited thinking about it Sebby." Grell jumps down from the tree and run towards the demon to hug him.

As that red grim reaper running towards Sebastian, Grell is stab by a pruner from behind of his head. "Seriously, working together with an imbecile sure is a hassle." A tall man with short, neatly-combed, black hair, and yellow-green eyes that wears rectangle-shaped glasses, which have four decorative lines on each side of the frames that are dressed in a dark suit, tie, black gloves, and dress shoes appears in the scene.

"Will? That hurts! And what are you doing here?"

"If I leave everything to you, you might have created some disastrous mess and I will have to take the responsibility to face the director. My goodness, at a time when we are already short-handed, once again, I won't be able to get a leave today. Since I am already here, let's hurry and collect the souls. If we don't hurry, even the souls we are supposed to collect may be stolen. By a certain demon, that is." William stared at that demon while adjusting his glasses.

"For your further inconvenience, I have no interest in those poor quality souls. Those souls that are stained with filth and are filled with lust disgust me the most. The only soul that I desire is the soul of my young master and he is only soul I need. If there is nothing else, I would like to excuse myself. Please be careful on your way back." That demon quickly recovers into his butler ethicality and bow to both of the grim reaper.

William turns his face away from Sebastian while adjusting his glasses again. "Then let's hurry and get this done quickly, Grell. We have lot more souls to be collect throughout the day."

"Come on, you are such a slave! Then, see you next time Sebby. Bye bye love!

* * *

As the velvet darkness illuminating the moonless sky that seems terrifying and inviting simultaneously, the sound of gunshot outside of the mansion can be clearly heard by Julianne from her room. That strawberry blonde head lock herself up in the room again. _"I don't like this place. I want to go home. I want to go back to my time."_ She starts to quiver in fear and cold. A knock on the door of her room could be heard. Despite knowing that Sebastian is knocking the door, she still refuses to open the door for him.

"_My my, still refuse to let me in my mate_?" Sebastian then uses the keys of that household to unlock the door and walk into her room.

"How…how did you get in? I locked the door from the inside! Sebastian lifted his keys and shows it to her. "You have forgotten that I am the butler of this manor. Besides, it was rude of you to leave this manor without informing the owner of this manor. It's an insult to me as you disregard the hospitality of the Phantomhive."

"This is none of your business. I shouldn't be in this place at the first place. I do not belong here. I don't see any fault getting myself escape from this place. You should have let me go. Wouldn't I burden you and your young master if I stay here and why are you even here?"

"I am worry about you." That demon walks towards Julianne slowly and sits on her bed while caressing her face with his stained gloves. "Are you hurt?"

"Do you hate me that much till you want to run away from this place?"

Julianne is startle after listening to that demon's words. "I….i do not hate you." Julianne replied that demon timidly.

"Why wouldn't you accept me?" That demon sweet and soft whisper could be heard into her ear.

"You just don't get it, don't you? This is not something you could take it easy. You are a human too Sebastian, you should be clear about this! Things such as this are hard to explain in words, I hope you will understand."

"Is this a rejection?" Sebastian glared at Julianne with a cold expression.

"No this is not, it just that….i just need some time."

"Then I will wait. I will wait till you accept me wholeheartedly. But don't make me to wait for a long time, provide that I am not the patient type." A gentle smile is shown on his face as he kisses her hand.

"It's getting very late, Miss Julianne. I will bid you good night and see you tomorrow morning at the dining room." Sebastian gently draped the blanket on her petite frame before heading out of her room.

"Are you not afraid of me running away again?"

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "I know you won't."

"Sebastian?" That demon stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you."

That demon is shocked after seeing his mate's warm smile towards him. "_You are so cruel of letting me to wait. My patience will soon wear off and when the time comes, you can never escape from my grasp."_

"What happens to them?"

"They have been taken care of. You do not need to worry about them."

"Who….are…those…."

"Miss Julianne, you should have some sleep. You should take care of your body well so you do not fall in sick. If you still insist of asking me question. Then, I will not hesitate to slip into your bed. I am free before dawn break in. With this you can ask any question you want with me beside of you."

"Good night!" Julianne quickly covers herself entirely with the blanket. That demon let out a small chuckle again seeing his mate reaction in amusement.

"_Human's feelings are indeed complicated_." Sebastian walks into the hallway to finish his trivial task for the day as the servants of the manor protecting the manor from the intruders.

* * *

"So you choose that human as your mate, my little brother?

When Sebastian looks through the hallway, he saw a demon with long dark hair and revealing blue eyes appears in front him.

"Why are you even here brother?"

"You are as cold as always, is that how you welcome your elders?"

"I don't like to be told for what I am doing. Leave!"

"Relax, I won't snatch away your food away. I'm just here to visit you. Father has wanted you to have a mate as soon as possible but it seems that you are attached towards that human. This will be a huge problem. Human and demon can never be mated together. They are not meant to be our mate. They should be treated as a food and an object of entertainment to us. I'm sure you are clear about this matter. Father and the other demons will oppose her to be your mate. If father and the demoness found out about her, they might end up killing her. "

Sebastian then letting out a loud growl towards his brother.

"My goodness, having you as my sibling is sure a pain. I suggest you to leave her or you will be the cause of her death. She can never be one of us."

"Like i said, i do not need your advice, i can be able to take of her." Sebastian glared at his brother. His eyes turn into swirling and slitted red in color.

Sebastian's brother then letting out a sigh, "You are as stubborn as always! She is a human. A Human's emotions and feelings are rather difficult for a demon to understand. You can never be able to fulfill her desire. But as your brother, I will tell you this. If you want her by your side for eternity, then you will have to turn her into one of us. But this ritual can only be done after she and you mated. But this could be dangerous because if the ritual went wrong she will end up in a miserable death."

"I do not need your help. I can be able protect her by myself."

"You will have to turn her into one of us or else she will be killed. But the choice is in your hand. My mate and I will there if you need us. I should take my leave. There is some minor problem I should take care of. Take care of yourself and be careful."That royal demon then disappear from the human realm to the demon realm leaving Sebastian by himself in the human realm.

"_Starting from now I will never let you escape from my sight. I will always protect you._ _I will never let the others to touch you easily, my mate. "_


	7. Chapter 7

**Proclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I only own Julianne and the characters I introduce.

* * *

Chapter 7

"_This is weird. Why can't I see anything but darkness?" _That strawberry blonde head finds herself walking in a world of darkness. No matter how far she walks, yet she couldn't find a way out of that place. Out of nowhere, she finds herself in a large and spacious room with its wall that were set off by bright green paint.

"_Where am I?" _Julianne looks around that room in confusion.

"_It's nostalgic, it feels that I have been in this room before, but I couldn't remember it as if my memories have been frozen." _ Slowly, she walks towards the window and stares outside of the window. Light and fluffy, just like a cold feather that melts to cold water when in reaches the ground. The snow does not glide, but rather it creates a random pattern in that velvet sky. As it settles, it dissolves slowly into snows that are already placed there by the last sprinkling. She finds a man with a pair of emerald green eyes and long, wavy blonde hair, crying in the middle of that velvet background decorated by the snow.

"_It's him. It's the same man who appears in my dream before this."_ Julianne is totally captured by the bitter look on his face. Her gaze will never move away from his face.

"_His tears. They look like shards of ice. Why? Why does he look as if he is in so much of pain? He will catch a cold if he stays too long outside. Maybe I should find him a blanket to warm his body up. " _ When that strawberry blonde head is searching for blanket from that room, suddenly she sees a young girl with short strawberry blonde hair walks towards that man.

"_That young girl, she looks a lot like me." _Julianne watches them from the window while observing that man carefully.

"Why are you crying?" That young girl wipes off his tears with her handkerchief.

"She died. The first human who taught me how to love died. I didn't know that these feelings of human could be so painful. If I had known, I wouldn't have formed a contract with her."

After listening to what that man said, Julianne couldn't stop herself from shedding her own tears. _"Could it be that he is a demon? Could it be that he is in love with a human? If love is something to be cherished about, so why is he in so much of pain?"_

"Please don't cry! If it hurts so much then I'm willing to be your lover! So please don't cry!" That young girl cries while hugging that demon.

That demon then lets out a chuckle. "Are you not afraid of me? I'm a demon. I'm a creature who walks within the darkness."

"I'm not afraid of you! You are the first kindest demon I have ever met!" That young girl smiles brightly towards that demon. His eyes widen in surprise after hearing about what this little human girl told him.

He replied that young girl with a gentle smile and places his head on her weak and small shoulder. In an instance, Julianne sees herself in that young girl's place as that demon places his head on her shoulder.

"_What did just happen? Could be it that the young girl was actually me? Then, my real family…." _

"My Lady, you shouldn't play in the snow. If young master finds out he will ….."

* * *

"Miss Julianne? Miss Julianne?"

That strawberry blonde head quickly opens her eyes from her sleep.

"Are you alright Miss Julianne? You have been crying in your sleep." Meyrin woke Julianne up as it is already morning.

"It's nothing. I'm alright." Julianne wipes off her tears from her cold cheeks.

"_That demon, he must have known something about me. But where should I find him? My foster parents said to me that they actually found me in the back yard. But this does not make any sense at all. I'm from the future. So how could it be that my real family is in the past? Maybe it's just one of the ridiculous dreams. That's right, it's just a dream."_

"Miss Julianne, young master demands to see you in the dining room today. Mr. Sebastian chooses this gown for you from the wardrobe of late Lady Rachael. " The maid places a lustrous, caramel strapless gown on the bed as she opens the curtain of that room. The sunlight shone through the window, lying on that carpet floor like sweet honey. Julianne blinks a few times, in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the illumination directed at her pale face.

"Should I help you with your gown, Miss Julianne?"

"It's alright, Meyrin. I can handle this. I will be there in a while. Thank you for your hospitality, Meyrin."

"You….. you are welcome, Miss Julianne." Meyrin is flustered by Julianne's courtesy.

"Then, Miss Julianne, please place your nightgown in the basket provided so that I could collect your cloth to be laundry later.

"Sure."

"_Alright! Let's overcome today's obstacle!" _Julianne touches the gown with a smile on her face, "_Since I arrive here, I'm be able to wear all these feminine outfits. It makes me really happy. I'm sure that Kelly would have wrestled with me just to try out this gown. I really miss you so much, Kelly. I wonder how you are doing in the future. Shit! I totally forget about corset!"_

"Meyrin!"

"_She…. she is gone? So fast!? How can I forget this simple thing? Now how am I supposed to put on this corset by myself? Maybe I should just give a try."_

* * *

"_It's pointless! No matter how much I try, I still can't be able to lace this corset by myself." _

"My my, if you are having trouble with your corset, you should have called for me. Young master has been waiting so long in the dining room." A silky and soft hand touches the back of Julianne's body which causes her to shiver.

"Sebas… Sebastian?" Her heart jolted and her pulse pounded after listening to his voice.

She gasps as Sebastian laces her corset tighter than before. "Now it's done, Miss Julianne. Should I help you with the gown too?" Sebastian whispers into her ear while placing his head on her shoulder as his hand gripping her small hand tightly.

"Yo… you lie. You promised me that you will never touch me until I let you too." She talks back to Sebastian timidly.

"I didn't break the promise. I didn't touch you with my bare hand." That demon smirks back at her.

"You are such a sly."

"Sly? Sebastian lets out a chuckle.

"That's because I can be like this when I'm around you."

Julianne turns and looks at Sebastian's face. "Oh my, are you falling for me?"

"Wh….who the hell will fall for you." She blushes.

Sebastian walks towards her bed and brings the yellow gown towards her.

"What are you trying to do, tail-clothed man?"

"I'm helping you with this gown. Now, please stand still."

"Yo…you don't have to, I can wear them by myself." Julianne snatches away the gown from his hand.

As Julianne wears the gown, Sebastian stares at her body intensely with a smirk on his face.

"_He…. he is staring at me. I feel somehow weird. It's feels like my heart is about to explode. This is so embarrassing." _

"I'm done. So can we head to the dining room now?"

"Wait." His calm voice causes her to stop at the entrance of the door of her room.

"You forgot about your hair. Are you going to meet everyone in the dining hall like that? I will never allow this." Sebastian walks towards her and caresses few strands of her strawberry blonde hair.

"I wouldn't want anyone to stare at you because you are more beautiful when you leave your hair open." He moves closer towards her as she walks away from him.

"Don't worry, I won't kiss you until you let me to. I too prefer to take things slowly." A grin is depicted on that demon's face for her not to understand his means.

Sebastian gently ties her hair into a loose bun decorated with the white bobby pins with flower motive on it.

"Please do not make me wait for too long, Julianne." That demon whispers into her ear after finishing her hairdo.

That strawberry blonde turns and looks at that demon with her blushing face.

"Now, let me escort you the dining room, Miss Julianne." Sebastian held out his hand towards her as she hesitantly reaches his hand.

* * *

Julianne and Ciel have their breakfast together in the dining room made by the butler of the household. Its dishes are of rolled cabbage, potato, mint salad with sides of scones and with Harrod's White Darjeeling tea.

"Are you alright Miss Julianne? You seem quiet today."

"It's nothing. I think I'm at my usual self, young Lord." That strawberry blonde head lets out a sheepish smile.

Sebastian smiles looking at her reaction while he pours the tea for his young master.

"Then Miss Julianne, as promised, we will meet in my business to have a small talk concerning about your matter."

"Yes young Lord, I will attend to the matter." Ciel placed down his silverware and his napkin on the table as he stood up.

"Then I will wait for your arrival in my business room, Miss Julianne." Ciel smiled at her.

"_Why does he look gloomy even when he is smiling towards me? Is it because he misses his parents that much?" _Julianne stares at Ciel as he walking out of the dining room which displeases the demon that is still in the dining room.

* * *

"Are you certain of visiting Ciel without informing him?" A young man with short, golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes questions his younger sister in a carriage that is speeding in one of the streets of London.

"I wanted to surprise Ciel!" A young teenage girl with emerald green eyes with waist-long, golden-blonde hair with a cowlick that has a slight curl in the front and the rest of hair is typically worn in two long drills in blue dress with white roses and white ribbons and a white headband replies her brother.

"Seriously, you can't be helped, Elizabeth." Edward rubs his forehead while lets out a small sigh.

"I really love him brother. I really do. I wanted to bring his smile back. I wanted him to be happy just like those days when we are still young kids. That's why I will do anything in order to see his smile again." Her tears start rolling from her cheek.

Edward holds Elizabeth's hand while wiping off her tears, " Lizzy, do you know why I'm always strict with him? It's because he is my relative. I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household at such a young age. Ciel is an amazing person. I'm proud of you as my sister for you to be able support your fiancée in this age. You have grown Lizzy." Edward rustles her head.

"Don't do that! You will mess my hair up."

"Now, that's how my cute Lizzy will speak! No matter how I look at you, you are still cute!" Edward pinches her cheeks.

"Stop it that hurts!"

* * *

"You said that you are actually from the future?" Ciel stares at Julianne in disbelief.

"It's up to you to decide whether to believe me or not, young earl. I'm not lying. Besides, yesterday I have this weird dream of myself in a spacious room painted in green. Then I saw myself as a young child comforting a demon in that dream."

"A demon?" Sebastian's eyes widen as Ciel stares at her in surprise.

"Yes, a demon. I'm certain that my presence in this place must have something to do with the demon from my dream."

Julianne then looks at Ciel and Sebastian intensely which causes Ciel to jerk a little.

"Therefore, I will take anything in order to meet that demon."

Sebastian tries to hold himself back from showing his demonic side by quelling his jealousy within himself.

"Cieeeelllllll!" Suddenly a young blonde head bursts into that earl's business room and hugs that young earl tightly while Edward tags along with Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth? Edward? What are you doing here? You should have informed me before visiting me."

"I thought of giving you a surprise, Ciel and how many times i should remind you that to call me Lizzy!" That young earl then lets out a small sigh while Julianne stares at them in confusion.

Edward then notices her in that earl's room. As she turns and looks at him, he freezes. His gaze will never move from her face. For the first time in his life, he feels butterflies in his stomach at the moment he looks at Julianne.

Elizabeth then looks at Julianne, "Who might this beautiful lady be, Ciel?"

"_Shit. I'm in trouble." _ That strawberry blonde looks at Ciel and Sebastian.


End file.
